dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alignment
Every Dofus character has an alignment. However, the system is more akin to factions than the traditional kind of alignment. Alignments Characters of one alignment can only aggress characters of different alignments. Similarily, many aligned NPCs will only fight characters of opposing alignment; some will also turn aggressive. Neutral Neutral is the default alignment, and is linked to Amakna. Neutrals cannot aggress other characters, but they get a level 100 knight on their side if someone aggresses them on neutral territory. Seriane Kerm (The Mercenaries) The Seriane Kerm have no city of their own, but their headquarters are located in Astrub at (4,-21). Seriane is a mercenary alignment that takes "contracts" in exchange for money. Unlike the other alignments, it relies heavily on roleplaying, both from the Serianes themselves and anyone who wants to hire them. (In other words, anyone can take Bontarian or Brakmarian only for the gameplay benefits, but only people who roleplay their characters can be a Serienne) The wings that appear above the names of Jiva Seriane players look like wooden handcrafted wings that incorporate daggers. It is currently running only on Jiva, where it is in a testing phase. There is no known ETA for its incorporation on other servers, as it requires a solid player organization to take form first, as well as GMs to exclusively handle running the alignment, since all promotions within the alignment are given by higher-ups, rather than by NPCs. Information on the Serianes on Jiva can be found on their website. Note this is a French Role Playing association. Orders Different Orders can be chosen at different align levels, each order gives different abilities and bonuses. Rank Aligned characters also have the option of activating PVP mode. In this mode, they can gain honor by defeating characters of opposing alignments in aggressions. Honor determines your PVP rank, which gives various benefits, including the ability to use certain shields. Changing Alignment You may change your alignment to neutral by talking to Knight Neuthr at (4,0) in Amakna. He will charge you 2,000 kamas if you are below level 20 alignment, or 300,000 kamas if your alignment is level 20 or higher. *If you have any disgrace points, the knight will not give you the option to pay up.After regaining honor, you should be able to pay no problem. Benefits Brakmarian and Bontarian only * A character whose alignment matches the current alignment of one of the disputed territories has access to that territory. The in-game map will show the current alignment of these territories. Only Brakmarians or Bontarians can control these territories, so Neutrally aligned characters will never have access. (But this does not apply to the cities of Brakmar and Bonta: Neutrals can visit these cities, and even oppositely aligned characters can if they're careful.) * Imp Carriers can only be used for transportation by characters whose alignment matches the current alignment of the Imp Village. * Reduced fees at the Markets in the aligned character's home city (Bonta or Brakmar). * Free zaaps to a territory controlled by the character's alignment when the character's wings are on. Brakmarian, Bontarian, Seriane * Some equipment can only be used by characters of a particular alignment, or of a particular Rank within an alignment. (See Category:Alignment_equipment) * The alignment chat channel can be read by any member of the matching alignment, but only characters with an alignment level of 20+ or rank 3+ can send messages. Category:Game information